


Mistletoe Days

by NMartin



Series: Bananun [6]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: Bananun, Christmas, F/F, Mistletoe, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3682719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NMartin/pseuds/NMartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lana had always hated Christmas, but her opinion changes after Mary Eunice kisses her under a mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe Days

_Christmas,_ Lana thought as she sighed. _It’s Christmas already._

The day room was now filled with horrible and old red and green decorations that were being hung by the rest of the inmates. Kit and Grace were sitting in a table playing chess, while Pepper and some other crazy fools played with a set of broken porcelain dolls. Lana sat in the couch with an unlit cigarette in her hand, eager for the guards to let the inmates go to the garden to decorate the trees. Not that she wanted to participate in such a foolish celebration –she had never liked Christmas, she thought that it was all bullshit– but the rule of no smoking in the day room that had been imposed that week – _fucking bastards–_ obliged her to cross the doors of the asylum and sit in the middle of the grass or under a tree. When finally the door opened and some of the inmates walked outside, she adjusted her dirty blue hospital gown and walked across the room. That morning the weather was cold, she could feel it in her bones. She crossed her arms on her chest and lit her cigarette, watching Sister Jude look from the entrance with Mary Eunice behind her. Although the young nun seemed to be as sweet and innocent as always, Lana could see through her mask and notice the golden glimpse in her eyes and the tiny smirk she wore as she looked to the floor.

 _It’s Christmas and I’m still here._ Lana sighed, knowing that it wouldn’t be long until the blonde walked to a hidden corner of the garden behind one of those hideous statues, waiting for her to come and meet her. It had been like that since she had discovered that Wendy had been the one who had signed the papers for her to enter in the asylum, when the not so sweet nun had entered her cell at night and claimed the inmate’s body as her property. The nun’s eyes finally met Lana’s and she left her spot behind Jude. Lana hovered her fingertips over last night’s marks on her cleavage –obvious in her pale skin but well hidden under her dress– as she watched the young woman disappear behind the statue. Lana waited for some minutes before discretely walking to the spot.

“Hello, Lana.” Mary Eunice said. “I’ve got something for you.”

“I’ve already got cigarettes.”

“I know; it was me who gave them to you.” the nun answered with a smug smile.

“Then what?”

“This.” she said, holding a small branch above the inmate’s head. Lana looked up, her eyes rolling when she saw the kind of plant in was.

“Mistletoe? Really?”

“You owe me a kiss now, Miss Winters.” Mary said with mocking tone before deliberately attacking the inmate’s mouth, not wasting any second to slip her tongue between the journalist’s full lips. After some minutes she pulled back to regain her breath before starting to kiss Lana’s neck, leaving traces of red lipstick on her collarbone as her hands ran up and down the woman’s sides, her fingers teasing with the end of her dress. Lana gasped, the blonde’s cold touch awakening all her inner desires. Mary Eunice continued trailing paths of kisses on the inmate’s collarbone and shoulders, her red lipstick blurred all over Lana’s skin. The nun’s hands finally slipped below the blue fabric, caressing almost lovingly the back of Lana’s thighs and her bottom as her lips found the inmate’s once more, this time the brunette woman being even more reciprocating than before. The devil inside the nun’s delicate body wanted to own Lana Winters’ body and soul. It wanted to be her only thought, her only need. And though the innocent young woman that still resided inside the nun’s mind sometimes cried out for help, most of the times she just watched and let the devil show her the amount of possibilities that she –along with Lana Winters– had. Mary’s fingers ran through the woman’s thighs again, this time moving to her center.

“Missed me?” the nun asked, feeling the wetness already creeping Lana’s inner thigh. If the brunette hadn’t known that this wasn’t Mary Eunice –her Mary Eunice, the one who stole loafs of bread and gave them to the inmates when no one was looking– she would have found the action as charming and endearing, but this wasn’t Mary Eunice. And though she loved and hated it at the same time, she knew that resistance was futile. _She’s like the devil with an angel’s face_.

“Fuck you.” Lana said with both lust and hostility.

“That will be your duty tonight, Miss Winters.” she whispered in the inmate’s ear, letting her tongue play with Lana’s earlobe for a second before continuing her almost inaudible talk. “Remember that you’re mine. Forever.” and then she walked away.

 _Christmas,_ Lana thought as she started to adjust her clothes. _Maybe it’s not such a bad festivity._


End file.
